


Biggest Surprise Of All:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Holidays, Hot Cocoa, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Slash, Sobbing, Surprises, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve receives the best gift for Christmas, as Danny gives it to him, as they spent the holidays together, Will Steve like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & Enjoy!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve receives the best gift for Christmas, as Danny gives it to him, as they spent the holidays together, Will Steve like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & Enjoy!!!*

 

"Oh my god, Steven, This is incredible, I mean it, I can't believe that you found these, You lucky bastard, Thank you so much for these, Will you come with me ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams asked hopefully, as he clutched the **_Bon Jovi_** tickets in his hand, He couldn't believe he fell in love with a thoughtful person, like his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

With an growl, & a commanding tone, The Former Seal said commanding, "I am the only one who gets to go with you, You are mine, & no one else's", He kissed him passionately under the tree, & then it became too intense, so Danny stopped the kissing, much to his lover's disappointment, "Hey, I got something for you too", & handed him his present.

 

Steve took it & was wondering what his lover got him, He carefully opened it, cause he could tell that it's delicate, As soon as he got the paper off, & the box opened, He was in awe, He thought he would never see this object again, He was full of emotion, & asked his lover, "This is my father's watch, Where did you get it ?", Danny said simply with a smile, answering his question.

 

"I found it at a pawn shop, Hesse thought he was sneaky, & real smart, getting rid of the evidence, of your father's murder, So, I had it cleaned at a jeweler, that my friend owns, vouched at HPD, & then when it was cleared, I got it back & wrapped it up, & hid in my closet, til today, Merry Christmas, Babe", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiled at his lover, Glad that he loved the present.

 

Steve finally gets to grieve the man, who his father was, & loved so much, He lets out the pain & anguish go, & Danny stood by him, & comforted him, as he lets out all of emotions, til he was done, & dried out. The Former Seal composed himself, & Danny went into the kitchen for a second, & brought out some hot cocoa, & they continued their holiday fun. Danny grabbed Steve's cock through his pajama pants, giving a possessive squeeze, stroking & teasing it, he said seductively, "Why don't we go up to bed, & get comfortable, **_Stud_**?", Steve's answer was to chase a laughing Danny up to their bedroom.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
